The Breaking of an Angel
by Heise Fire
Summary: Branded a traitor by the woman he loves, a certain exiled priest must face many challenge along his way of proving his innocence to her. But when it comes to a living nightmare and hellish tortures, will he be able to endure it? And will she realize his love for her?


**Hola guys!**

**This is my first Shaiya story and also the first story I made in English. Lol I'm Indonesian.**

**Just wanna try something new so this is the final form. And yes I played Shaiya. You can meet me in game. My toon is a mage in Teos Server named HeiseHuang xD**

**I don't own Shaiya. (But I wish I do lol) AeriaGames does. End of story.**

**This story is mine. The idea is mine. End of the second story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shaiya FanFiction : The Breaking of an Angel**

**Chapter 1 : The Fateful Favor**

Apulune Palace..

A tall, slender figure walked quickly through the shining halls of the Temple of the Goddess. She's so beautiful but her beauty is the one that looks rather menacing and must not be underestimated. Her skin is so pale it shimmered under the sun. Her ruby-red eyes looked determined. Pride and bravery can be seen clearly in there. Her steady steps indicated her noble attitude and personality. She's an elf, the descendants of the Dumianas and the chosen race of the Goddess of Light, Raina.

Dressed entirely in a dazzling golden Goddess Sephiroth Armor, no doubt that she's a mage, and the very powerful one. Gripped tightly in her right hand is a Goddess Lost Brahma staff, which red glow created a fire-like effect around her. She has long, brilliant waist-length golden hair that was tied with a dragon-shaped ruby hairpin into a high ponytail. Both sides of her face were framed by her shoulder-length bangs, her right eye covered by her hair. There was a red rhombus mark with wings between her slanted eyebrows, contrast with her pale skin.

The mage had been called by Enor, one of a male priest serving in the Temple of the Goddess, when she's in the middle of her usual daydreams. Enor said the Goddess herself wanted to talk to the mage. The mage was rather surprised to hear that. What in Teos would the Goddess want to tell her?

The mage's yet another daydream were interrupted by the soft voice of the young male priest that welcomed her to the Temple. "Welcome to the Temple of the Goddess, Miss Naudra." The innocent-looking-but-so-attractive young priest smiled sweetly. His white robe flows gently in the wind.

"Thank you, Fanor. Where's your father?" the mage, Naudra Shadeslayer, smiled. The priest blushed and stammered, "F-fo-follow me, please." The mage just smiled looking at the young priest, whom she knew had a crush on her. After a moment of walking along the smooth marble halls, they met one elderly priest who stood at the entrance that led to one long corridor. He bowed to the mage with a smile. "May the blessings of the Goddess always be with you along your path." It was responded by a slight nod from the smiling female elf.

"So, Enor. Will you take me to the main room?" asked Naudra. The elder priest nodded and led the way, followed by the mage and his own son.

The massive room was bright. Sunlight came through the giant windows made of crystal. There's was practically nothing inside the room. Anyone's voice will easily echoed multiple times. Marble pillars supporting the room were carved with many beautiful carvings of gold. At the centre of the room, there was something that was spherical in shape and quite large in size, made completely of gold. Faint light filled the space within the circle, creating the light pillar that went all the way up, even through the dome of the temple.

"I will leave you here. The Goddess has something to tell you." Enor bowed deeply and crossed his right arm on his chest. Naudra nodded, not bothering to take her eyes off the light pillar. She heard the huge door closed behind her with a muffled boom.

She's completely alone now.

Not long after the door was closed, the faint light pillar began to brighten. The light intensified, but the mage still appears calm, not even protecting her eyes. Suddenly, the light shone brightly, as if exploded. The mage still not protect her eyes, which was more illuminated by the blinding light.

After the light faded to the earlier faint light pillar, she can see a figure floating inside that pillar, feet not touching the ground. Adjusting her eyes to the sudden normal light, she can see that figure clearer.

It was obvious that it is the figure of a woman. Her shimmering body was so beautiful and finely-shaped, clad in white gown and golden ornaments. Her long skirt billowed gently as she floated. Her long, golden hair flows softly, perfecting her divine features. Kindness, warmth and mercy emanating from the figure's light. One golden tiara was placed on her forehead. Her face is so angelic that the mage was awestruck by the heavenly appearance of the figure.

The appearance of Raina, The Goddess of Light.

As if under a spell, Naudra fall to her knee, head bowing deeply, right hand crossed on her chest. "I humbly request your mercy, o my Goddess." She said in a humble tone.

"Granted." The soft and kind voice of the Goddess replied. Smiling, she opened her arms, as if willing to accept the mage.

"Do you know why I called you here, my child?" the Goddess asked.

"With humility and at your mercy, I say I don't have a single clue, Your Highness." The mage said, still bowing.

"Please stand up, Naudra Shadeslayer." The Goddess raised her arms to the same level as her chest. The mage slowly stood up and slowly looking up at Raina's smiling face.

"To tell you the truth, I want to ask you a favor." Raina's face became serious.

"For you, my Goddess, I'll be more than willing to challenge even Death." Naudra answered with utter determination.

The Goddess' face softened. "Thank you, my daughter. But, this time, I'm afraid I'll want more than ever from you."

"I'll do it, as hard as I can and as long as it takes." Red eyes of the elf were filled with determination and utter bravery. Suddenly, the eyes of Raina saddened. She inhaled deeply before saying,

"I want you to capture Julia Dillun and Formal Wills, the exiled priests."

.

.

.

. "_If you ever, ever turned to the darkness, I will be the one who will bring you back to the light."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

A pair of beautiful, brown eyes opened abruptly. Those eyes blinked several times, painful from the sudden sunlight.

"Hey! Wake up!" the owner of those eyes grimaced as he felt his body being kicked several times. The man then sat up. He rubbed his forehead and inhaled deeply. He gripped his Cross Staff tightly.

"Dreaming again?" the female human priest looked at him with a curious expression. She wears Dendron Armor and a Curse staff was held properly in her right hand.

"Yeah." The male priest answered flatly. He quickly stood up, tidying his Quine Armor. He didn't even look at his companion.

Ladies and gentlemen, meet Formal Wills and Julia Dillun.

"Hey! It's been almost 3 years and you still act like that towards me?" Julia raised her voice and pointed at her only 'friend'.

Formal stopped in his track and turned his body. He lowered his voice. "Listen, you. I'm only here, here, in the middle of the lake, surrounded by these creatures, and worse : having you as my ONLY companion.. because I'm afraid that the guards might killed me once they saw me." the very handsome priest said. He eyed Julia with pure anger before he turned his back on her and started to walk away.

"But.." Julia started to retort but decided against it. "Ahh forget it." She swung her step, creating a distance between them.

Formal knitted his eyebrows. The soft wind blowed his silky hair. His mind drifted.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Formal, I will be leaving to Atsilut soon." The warm hand of his father encased his own small hand._

_"But, Daddy, what is Atsilut?" a voice came from a young human boy._

_"It's a beautiful place, son. So beautiful you can see angels there." His father smiled weakly. Formal only nodded. He bit his lower lip._

_ "Now, son, I want you to leave the village with Lord Batan. He will take you to somewhere safe, where you will be strong. Now, son, promise me that you will be happy." The father knelt and squeezed his son's hands. Formal nodded firmly. His beautiful eyes full with determination. His father smiled with satisfaction and hugged his son tightly._

_"Always fight for the one you loved, even if that means you will suffer greatly. Be strong, okay? And do not hold any grudge towards anyone." He whispered. The boy whispered back, "Don't worry, Dad. I will." His father smiled again and kissed his forehead._

_That day, the boy was taken by Batan Animus to the priest school. That day is also the last day Formal Willis saw his father, because right after he left, the Union of Fury attacked his village and wiped out every single person in there._

_And that day is also the day Formal knew the meaning of Atsilut._

_'Heaven'  
_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

A young and beautiful elven mage walked along the path to Apulune Port, her mind on her destination ahead. The mage didn't bother to ride her Red Lion, even though it will be quicker. She saw a hole surrounded by fire, turned out to be a portal to Arktuis Vill. Her face looked serious but anger and disappointment, along with confusion and uncertainty can be seen clearly from her eyes. She stepped inside.

She instantly found herself near the shallow water of Maelstorm Coast. She looked up and saw Arktuis Vill. She walked in quick steps towards the small village. After paid a visit to Reed Miller, one of her friends, she immediately walked along the narrow path filled with orcs. She killed them all so she can went through easily.

Soon she reached the small hill leading to the Fedion lake. She looked down and clenched her jaw. Her red eyes burned. There, standing on the island in the middle of the lake, was her targets.

Meanwhile..

"Hey." Julia said flatly. Formal only looked over his shoulder.

"I've got a bad feeling that something horrible is gonna happen." Julia said again. Formal says nothing. "Or something that will change, let's say, our fate." Julia said again in a matter-of-fact tone.

Formal spun his body and eyed her. "What do you mean?" he asked. Julia just shrugged and said, "Nevermind. Just pretend that I never say anything."

Before Formal could respond, he caught something through the corner of his eye. And he blocked an attack with his staff. Recovered from his shock, he can see that his opponent is a defender.

"This will gonna be tough." He thought before the defender swung his sword at him, which he blocked easily. Julia threw a Magic Spot at the defender, but the man lifted up his shield, making the magic useless.

Many people have tried to kill Formal Wills and Julia Dillun, the wanted criminals who once the loyal members of the Alliance. Not many people know about their crime, but they say it's unforgivable.

The fight intensified, but as always, the priests gained the upper hand. The defender, although his profession allowed him to had good defense, started to feel his impending defeat. His shield began to crack and his injuries started to slow him down.

Formal was about to deliver the final blow to the defender, then suddenly a small but strong whirlwind appeared, with something that blocked his magic.

After the dust settled, they can see the near-defeat defender was behind something golden. Wait.. That was a person, clad in a shining, golden robe. Somehow the person had managed to do a rare teleport technique that allowed the user to move from one place to another just within one second. Formal and Julia widened their eyes.

That ruby-red eyes..

That long, golden hair..

And that beautiful, angular elf face..

"N-Na.." Formal Wills was the first to spoke up, even though his voice is barely audible. His handsome face was filled with shock and disbelief. While his partner just stood there, awestruck by the teleport technique and also the aura of greatness that came from the mage.

Steeling her face, Naudra straightened her slender body. Her red eyes cold and devoid of any emotions.

The memories of him with the mage flashed in the male priest's mind. The once cheerful and high-spirited mage that he used to know, now had metamorphosized into one of the greatest mages he had ever seen. Once his best friend, today she came as his soon-to-be killer. Secretly, Formal smiled sadly.

"Naudra, I'm so glad that you found us."

"So am I, Formal." the mage replied coldly.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**A/N : The ending of this chapter make me went like this - o.O**

**But honestly I have no idea again.. It's a dead end -_-''**

**So, this is Formal WillisXNaudra Shadeslayer pairing (Naudra is my OC and it took me quite a while to decide what is the best name for this OC)  
**

**Tell me what you guys think! Please don't just read, leave comments as well. The critiques will be welcomed also^^**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-:- Heise Fire -:-**


End file.
